Accepting what you want
by DaftCat
Summary: KYLUX. Mpreg warning. Hux is pregnant, kylo seems to have disappeared... for the time being
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS OR GRAMMAR. WRITING ON MY PHONE IS AN ABSOLUTE BALL ACHE FOR EXAMPLE . THE CAPITALS ARE STUCK ON RIGHT NOW... AND SPELL CHECK KEEPS CHANGING ALLLLL MY WORDS... IT EVEN CHANGED KYLO TO CAMDEN SO MANY TIMES ITS TAKEN ME AGES... HOPE YOU ENJOY! It has been such an order getting this document up XD

* * *

Kylo Ren strode strongly a few meters behind General Hux.

Following...

Hux had already made it to his private quaters and closed the almost sound proof door behind him. He knew he was being followed. Yet he chose to stand there.. very still... waiting... expecting... knowing.. The axiety of the expectation ... the certainty and uncertainty tore at his insides. .. building up In his chest until he trembled... as he stood. waiting... wanting. ..

Hux's door was thrown open from behind him .. and heavily slammed shut again behind the new occupant of the room.

For the next few seconds Kylo's breathing was all that could be heard behind his mask. for what seemed like an eternity. He could sense the other man's fears and anxiety. He could sense the trembling man's uncertainty of it all. he could sense his.. want..

Without hesitation kylo strode confidently toward the generals back.. ripping his own mask off in the process and throwing it to the ground with a clatter, before wasting no time at all in pushing the other man up against his own bedroom wall, pressing his mouthly firmly and roughly into his colleagues.. teeth clashing.. tongues entangled in a clumsy and hot mess of passion.

This is what they wanted. What they had never accepted that they wanted. Until now.

Tearing.. grabbing. .. ripping desperately at eachothers clothes. Kylo gave in and let out a strangled and reluctant groan of please as the general placed his hands on the dark lords clothed waste.

The men continued to loosen eachothers clothing. Excitement overwhelmed the both of them, chests heaving... breathing heavy...genetalia now rock hard.

With nothing else left to come between them, robes and uniforms carelessly entangled on the floor at their bare feet.. The men took just a moment... taking in the realisation they were seeing eachothers bodies so exposed and vulnerale.

Taking in each scar... each freckle... each mark... some of which they knew the origin.. fights between them over the years causing harm to one another ... battle... training.. accidents. regrettable actions..

kylos sexual rage and frustation of seeing this beautiful.. perfect man in this way overcame him as he almost forced the paler man onto his own bed, fixing his body between the generals legs. Both men taking another very short moment to adjust to the feeling... skin on skin. The warmth. .. the cold touch... the sweat.. the heat... Kylo began to bite into the other man's shoulder as he wasted no time proceeding with the mission at hand.

Cries could just about be heard though the corridor as the dark lord slammed into his general over and over at an iratic and impatient pace.. harder and faster with each moan.

Hux felt himself near his brink... closing his eyes as he started to breath even deeper... Kylo sensed this... which only heightened his level of pleasure...

Kylos mind and body rolled and writhed through his intense orgasm... as both men saw stars at the same time. Nails digging... a scratching.. clawing desperately at eachother wanting more.. more.. more.

Until it was over.

20 minutes start to finish. Was it all took for nothing to be the same again.

Kylo collapsed into the slightly smaller man. Fighting for his breath. wheezing .. coming down slowly.

A wave of relaxation... satisfaction. .. disbelief... want... security and calm washed over both men at the same time. Bodies stuck together almost from the sweat on their skin.

Kylo helped himself to Generals Hux's shower facilities. As Hux continued to lie in bed. Still reeling at what just happened. Kylo dressed, re secured his helmet and left, closing the door behind him.

Still no words had been exchanged between either of them.

They didn't need to


	2. Chapter 2

Hux had already known he would have had little choice but to let his master have sex with him. It was not the first time. Many years ago the two had experimented with each other sexually on a few occasions.. usually drunken fumbles of hands and mouths. But never intimate in this way.. and it had been a long time since anything like that had even been hinted at. But it had never been like this. Never like it was this last time... never with the amount of passion ... never on this level of.. want. Hux knew something was different. He knew there had been a change. . He wasn't sure if he would be better off with or without it in his life.

He stood 3 months later in front of his mirror. Gazing at his reflection. His uniform pristine. .. his appearance no different to how it was before. It was a very good disguise for what he really felt. What he really was. What his priorities really were. He was suddenly overcome by a wave of nausea. For the 3rd morning I a row he vomited into his sink. Stomach sore and empty. He straightened himself up and began to leave for his duties.

Kylo had not approached him in all of the time since their encounter.. he felt used.. he was confused. .. he felt dirty.. he felt abused. He felt like a discarded whore and he wished he could take back all of the feelings he had shown towards that bad bad man on that afternoon. He was filled with anger... hurt... regret... and heartbreak. He had actually let himself feel wanted by that cold.. impossible shell of a man. He was a dark lord. Nothing more. And now he was having his baby.

He had always thought he was infertile. After an injury years before. Turns out doctors are not always correct in their diagnoses. He should have him hung for his mistake.. it was getting harder and harder to face each day. The wretched spawn inside him turned his own heart cold. He felt nothing but a black abyss inside where just a small amount of soul had been. Even bad guys can get hurt.

He looked at his bed. How much he wanted to stay there.

But that would be letting kylo win.

And fuck... he wasn't going to let that happen


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had passed, Hux had managed to find somewhat peace with himself with what was happening to himself. Still no approach from Kylo however, but he found he simply didn't care. Even if it was weird that he didn't seem to be about the base at all.

It was a calm day on board the star killer Base. Hux spoke to another officer about some damage to a control panels, the office noticing the ever so slight weight gain around Hux's stomach alone. He wouldn't dare voice his suspicions to his superior. When suddenly, alarms began to sound, indicating an intrusion or attack. Hux continued to finish his instructions before going to control the situation.

Within no time at all before Hux got a chance to find out what was going on, He was thrown hard against the wall, his back slamming against the metal. His limp body fell to the floor with a thump.

As if out of nowhere, which seemed to take more than just Hux by surprise. Kylo burst as if out of nowhere into the hanger, utterly enraged and within 15 minutes had more or less obliterated the small army of raiders who had actually tried to take over the ship. Men were send flying through glass and control panels. He deactivated his light saber, breathing heavily

Kylo wasted no time approaching General Hux, who was still lying on the floor. 'Get up'. kylo demanded as he attempted to help the general to his feet.

Hux suddenly felt very sick, and was in a lot of pain. He managed to sit himself up leaning against the wall.. One hand went straight to grab his stomach.

Kylo shouted orders for troops to get Hux to the med bay. However the general managed to get himself to his feet.

'Are you hurt' . kylo asked the man eagerly yet bluntly from behind his mask

Hux, who was trying very hard not to vomit over Kylo's boots, just shoved the dark lord away from him, staggering to his quarters holding his side with his right arm

Hux was sleeping, uniform off, lying In his bed, only wearing his boxers. He had a large sore bruise across his back where he had hit the wall. He had been examined by a doctor privately in his quaters since he refused to be monitored within the med bay. Hux had been given the 'tragic' news the baby was ok.. Hux was also deemed fit enough to be allowed to be unattended.

He had deliberately not taken cover. He knew he was going to be hurt. He wanted to be hurt badly enough… He thought the pain meant he would he rid of the situation he was in. But for now, the general slept, battered and bruised enough for one day.

As the general continued to sleep, unknown to him, a figure stood over his body. Mask removed and set aside on a chair. Kylo gazed at the silent man, examining his body. He had to see for himself that he was taken care of. With that, kylo left. However stealth wasn't his strong point as Kyko woke the general up with the closing of his bedroom door. Hux knew instinctively who it was straight away. He didn't bother to call out after him. He didn't want to. That was for another day


End file.
